KyoKao collection!
by Magicalfoxes
Summary: Like the title says, this is a collection of KyoKao oneshots! If you're a fan of this pairing, you'll love this! At Least I hope so! Rated for suggestive themes and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first published Fanfiction! I've written tons but never posted them...so here you go!**

**My friend Pressprincess has a collection she made of KyouKao oneshots that she hasn't posted, and I thought it would be fun to try, so here it is!**

**Please tell me what you think!**

* * *

"You're late!" Tamaki shouted. "I gave you specific instructions to show up at a designated time!"

Both boys rolled their eyes.

"I think what's important here is that we showed up at all," Kaoru said, evenly.

"Yeah, we could've skipped out," Hikaru added.

Tamaki's eye twitched, before he regained his composure. "Yes, well," he let out a calming breath, "I suppose you're both right."

"Of course we are," they chorused.

"Excuse me."

The voice was smooth as chocolate, sending shivers down Kaoru's spine and a rush of heat to his cheeks. He turned along with the other two boys, to see a tall first-year with dark hair and glasses coming toward them.

"Kyoya, these are the twins," Tamaki introduced. "See, I told you they'd come! And you didn't believe me…"

The youngest Otori smirked, "Yes, well, it seems I was wrong," he said. "Once every couple of years is acceptable I suppose."

Tamaki sent his friend a frustrated look.

"So, you two are the Hitachiians Tamaki has told me so much about?"

Kaoru suddenly realized his mouth was dry as a bone, and his heart was hammering in his chest. What the hell was going on?

"Yeah, I'm-," Hikaru started.

Kyoya stopped him, "No, wait, let me guess," he said, looking the two over carefully. "You're…Hikaru, and you're…Kaoru, right?"

The twin blinked, eyes wide.

"How'd you know?" Kaoru asked.

"I've been watching you two almost as closely as Tamaki. There are a couple of subtle differences between you."

Hikaru crossed his arms, "Oh, yeah?" he demanded. "Like what?"

"Well, for instance, Kaoru is far less arrogant…and Hikaru is significantly more confrontational."

"That's not true!" the boys defended.

Kyoya chuckled, "Whatever you say…" he turned to the blonde, "Tamaki, there are a couple of things that need your attention."

Tamaki nodded, "Right. Well, boys, make yourselves comfortable."

As the two older boys walked away, the twins watched Kyoya carefully. Kaoru watched especially close, and found himself, dare he say, intrigued.

* * *

**Wow this is short...**

**Meh, it's still good though.**

**Please review!**

**But don't flame!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy, darlings!**

* * *

"Sorry, ladies," Hikaru said dramatically. "But we're sort of a package deal"-he wrapped his arms around his twin, pulling him flush against his chest-"right, Kaoru?"

Kaoru blushed, "Hikaru, you're embarrassing me…"

The girls squealed, "So cute!"

"What did I tell you, Kyoya!" Tamaki grinned, "they're naturals!"

Kyoya smirked as he watched the scene unfold. "It would seem so," he said, reaching for his teacup.

"So, jealous of Hikaru yet?"

Kyoya inhaled sharply, choking on his tea. Gasping and sputtering, his did his best to glare at his best friend. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Tamaki laughed, "Oh, c'mon, Kyoya!" he said, nudging him playfully. "Don't tell me you don't think Kaoru's cute, I see the way you watch him everyday."

"You're completely insane."

"Am I? Well, let's just test my theory then, shall we?"

"What the hell are you-?"

"Excuse me princess," Tamaki said, catching a girl's attention. "Would you mind answering a couple of questions for me? Just for fun!"

The girl blushed, "S-sure!"

Tamaki smiled, "If all of the Hosts, minus Kyoya, were female…who do you think he would date?" he asked. "And why?"

"Oh, definitely Kaoru!" the girl replied. "Kyoya-senpei always seems to brighten whenever Kaoru is around."

"Thank you, my darling."

The girl went scampering off, and Tamaki sent his friends a smug look. "Still going to deny it?"

Kyoya brought his black book up in front of his face to hide the bright pink that had taken over his cheeks. "I think it's time I looked up Justifiable Homicide."

"Oh, don't be embarrassed!" Tamaki laughed. "It's actually kind of cute!"

"Kyoya Otori, and cute, do not go together."

"Fine then…it's _Adorable_!"

The older boy repressed a groan and closed his book. Looking around to make sure certain people were out of ear shot, Kyoya grabbed hold of the other boy's tie and pulled him across the table. "You will keep your mouth shut," he growled. "Or so help me Suoh, I will kick your French ass back across the ocean."

Tamaki chuckled nervously. "You're secret's safe with me!"

Satisfied, Kyoya released his grip and returned to his writing.

* * *

**I have mixed feelings about this...hmm.**

**Kind reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**The next one will hopefully be longer :/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyy!**

**Enjoy, k? :)**

* * *

Kyoya stood just a few feet away, watching the twins as they sat at a window playing a videogame. Club activities were over, but the boys had all staid a bit longer to get the next day's decorations finished. The twins looked bored, but didn't move to find something a bit more entertaining. Kyoya would never understand the relationship those two had. If one went to the bathroom, the other followed; if one got food, the other did as well even if he wasn't hungry. It was like they were one person.

"Still debating whether or not to ask?" Tamaki asked, appearing at his best friend's side, resting an elbow on his shoulder.

Kyoya pushed the arm away, "Would you please mind your own business?"

Tamaki bounced lightly, "You are!" he grinned, "c'mon, Kyoya, let me help you!"

"No."

"Please?"

"Absolutely not."

Pouting Tamaki thought over his options. He could either do the exact opposite of what his friend wanted and suffer the Shadow King's wrath later, or he could respect the older boy's wishes. After a few moments of contemplation, Tamaki made his decision. When Kyoya wasn't looking, the blonde crept across the floor toward the twins.

"Helllloooooo."

Both boys looked up, "What do you want?"

"Hikaru, I need you for a moment," Tamaki said, and both stood. "Just Hikaru."

The twins looked at each other for a moment, before Kaoru gave a small nod of approval. Hikaru reluctantly stood and followed Tamaki away. "So what did you-? Humphgh." A hand clamped down around his mouth, and he was pulled back out of the room.

Kyoya felt the vain in his forehead pop, as he watched the idiotic behavior that only Tamaki could possibly possess. He dropped his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'll kill him."

He was about to catch up with the blonde and demand to know why he was so determined to send him to an early grave, when a soft sound caught his attention. Humming. Looking back to the window, Kyoya noticed Kaoru looking out over the school grounds, his arms folded over his knees, and his cheek resting upon them. Maybe it was because Hikaru was always at his brother's side, but Kyoya had never noticed how small and frail the youngest Hitachiin looked.

Then it struck him, Hikaru wasn't even in the room. Now was his chance. But, what if Kaoru freaked out? What if he was disgusted by the very thought? No, he couldn't think like that.

_Damn, get a hold of yourself, Otori._ Kyoya growled in his mind.

Taking a couple of deep breathes, he slowly walked toward the younger boy and gently cleared his throat. "Hello, Kaoru."

The redhead looked up, "Oh, hi, senpei."

"It's strange to see you by yourself," Kyoya said. "Did Hikaru go home? I didn't see him leave."

"Tamaki-senpei wanted him for something," Kaoru shrugged, turning back to the window, "he'll be back."

Kyoya nodded silently, trying to think of something else to say. He couldn't beat around the bush any longer, if he didn't do this now who knew when he would have another chance.

_Don't be a whimp, Kyoya, just do it!_

"Um, Kaoru, I've been meaning to ask you something…"

The younger boy turned back to the older and threw him a slightly annoyed look. "Yes?"

"Would you…" Kyoya suddenly felt extremely nauseas, and was having trouble swallowing.

"Would I…? What?"

The youngest Otori cleared his throat, feeling heat creep up his neck and into his face. "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tomorrow?" It took every ounce of control he had not to stutter. He couldn't show how nervous he was.

Kaoru blinked.

Kyoya ducked his head, unable to remember a time he had ever been so flustered. No other person had ever had this affect on him, and yet there he was trying not to vomit all over the freshly waxed floor as he waited for a response.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"LET ME GO!"

Tamaki pulled hard on the younger boy's uniform in an attempt to drag him back out. "Not"-tug-"yet!"

"Kaoru!"

"Hikaru?"

Kyouya sighed dejectedly. "Let him go, Tamaki," he said.

"Did you get an answer?" Tamaki asked, letting the oldest twin go.

"In a way…"

Noticing his best friend's dark expression, and the way his shoulders slumped ever so slightly, Tamaki felt his own mood drop. "Sorry, Kyoya."

"It's not your fault," Kyoya said. "Well, not entirely."

"Hey, wait!" Kaoru called, reaching out to catch the older student's sleeve. "I never said I _didn't_ want to go…"

Kyoya felt his heart skip a beat.

"I'll be ready by seven. Don't be late." With that Kaoru stood, taking his brother's hand and exited the room.

Tamaki grinned smugly, "What would you do without me?" he asked, buffing his nails against his jacket.

"Shut-up," Kyoya muttered, smacking him in the head. But even he couldn't hide his smile.

* * *

**Next will be the date!**

**No flaming, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**EEP! THE DATE!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, you look so adorable!" Yuzuha gushed, hugging her youngest son tightly.

Kaoru shoved away, "Ugh! Mom!"

The woman helped him adjust his now wrinkled clothing. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Hikaru, stop brooding and get over here and help your brother!"

"Pass," the older twin grumbled.

Yuzuha sighed, "I think you two have something to talk about…"

"We'll just be a minute," Kaoru told her.

The woman nodded and left the room, leaving the boys to work out whatever issues they were having.

"I don't even get why you're going," Hikaru said, bitterly. "I mean, I knew you liked him but…"

Kaoru sighed, sitting down beside his brother on their bed. "Well I couldn't tell him no," he said. "And if you know I like him, then you understand why."

Hikaru got up abruptly and kicked over his desk chair. "Why, Kaoru?!" he demanded, angrily. "Why are you letting someone else in?"

"Hikaru-!"

"It's just supposed to be you and me, that's what we said! We never needed anyone else but each other! And now…now _this_!"

Cautiously, Kaoru stood and set a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Hikaru, something like this was bound to happen eventually," he said gently. "I know it's scary, but it's just apart of life. But I promise, no matter what happens it'll always be you and me. We're the Hitachiian twins, never one without the other. _Our_ relationship is always going to come first."

Letting out a few deep breathes, Hikaru turned and wrapped his arms around his twin in a tight hug. "Love you, Kaoru."

The younger smiled, hugging back. "Love you too, Hikaru."

"Kaoru, he's here!" their mother's voice called through the door.

"You sure you're ok with this?" Kaoru asked. "I'll tell him to go home if you want me to…"

And as much as Hikaru wanted that to happen, he could see the nervousness in his brother's eyes telling him how much he wanted to go. "No, it's alright. C'mon."

The two made their way downstairs to where Kyoya was waiting patiently, having a comfortable conversation with Mister Hitachiian. Yuzuha cleared her throat to get their attention.

Kyoya looked up to the landing and smiled. "I was beginning to wonder if you were coming down at all."

Ignoring the comment, Kaoru went down the stairs, Hikaru two steps behind, and stopped in front of the older boy. "Uh…guess we should go."

As the maid reached for the door Hikaru stepped in front of it, a glare firmly in place.

"Hikaru?" Yuzuha asked.

"Before you go, there's a couple things you should know," the older twin said, looking Kyoya dead in the eye. "It's my job as Kaoru's older brother to warn you that if you hurt him in anyway, I will hunt you down. However, I won't kill you because then you wouldn't learn anything,"-he stalked forward, stretching up to get as close to the older boy's face as possible-"no, I will castrate you and leave you in a field somewhere for wild animals to find you. You've been warned, Otori, don't make me act on it."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru hissed, turning bright red. "C'mon, Kyoya, let's go…"

* * *

The date was calm and relaxed, and Kaoru found himself actually having a good time. They went to dinner and a movie, and then to get ice cream before they went home. Kyoya paid for everything of course, against Kaoru's many protests.

"So, did you have a good time?" Kyoya asked.

Kaoru nodded, "Yeah, actually I did," he replied honestly.

The two were currently seated at one of the metal tables outside of the ice cream parlor. It was dark, and the only source of light were the few dim streetlamps and the glow coming from inside the shop.

Kyoya smiled, "That's good. How about we do this again next weekend?"

Pausing mid-lick, Kaoru looked up from his cone and thought for a moment. "That'd be ok, I guess."

Kyoya chuckled.

"What?"

The older student picked up a napkin and reached across the table, flicking the paper against the younger's nose, removing a drop of the pink desert. "You're extremely cute, Kaoru."

Blushing like mad, Kaoru ducked his head and focused on his ice-cream. He couldn't respond, no matter how much he may have wanted to.

"I mean it," Kyoya insisted, reaching across and tipping the younger's chin up. "You're the most adorable thing I've ever seen."

Kaoru's eyes widened as he realized how close Kyoya had suddenly become. He could feel the older student's hot breath hit his face, and smell the lingering scent of rocky-road. "K-Kyoya-," But he was quickly cut off by a pair of warm, soft lips against his own.

Eyes slowly fluttering closed, Kaoru completely melted into the kiss. Was this really happening? Something so perfectly amazing, certainly couldn't be happening to him, could it? Kaoru quickly decided that if everything was just a dream, a simple product of an overactive imagination, then he never wanted to wake up.

* * *

**I think it's Kawaii! :)**

**So, anyway, let me know what you think?**

**Thanks, darlings!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the positive feedback, guys! I really appreciate it!**

**This one is sort of just a gap filler, it isn't like majorly important...I don't think so anyway, but maybe you will? :)**

* * *

The last year of Middle school was almost over for the Hitachiins. It was strange to think they would be starting high school; going on to bigger and better things. Though, so much had happened through this year, they weren't sure how much bigger and better it could get.

"Um, Kaoru?"

The youngest twin looked up from his notebook, which he and Hikaru had been playing hangman in, and eyed the owner of the voice that had spoken. The girl had a small frame and long pigtails. He decided she was kind of cute.

"Yes?"

The girl bit her lip, "Um, I…I don't mean to pry," she said. "But…is it true you're dating Otori-senpei from the High School?"

The tip of Hikaru's pencil suddenly snapped.

"Is that the rumor going around?" Kaoru asked.

The girl turned bright red, "Oh, so it isn't true?!"

"Well it's nothing official, we only went out twice."

"Oh, well, it's just…Otori-senpei-,"

"Talking about me, are we?"

The students looked up to see Kyoya standing above them with his signature smirk. Books tucked under one arm, he used his free to set a fist on his hip.

"Oh, hello, senpei!" the girl squeaked.

Kyoya chuckled. "I'm flattered to be so important you feel the need to talk about me, Kaoru…"

The younger boy blushed a deep red, looking back down at his notebook. "She started asking questions. I had nothing to do with it."

"And what kind of questions did you ask, my dear?"

The younger student blushed, "U-um, I j-just wanted to know if the rumors w-were t-true!"

"Rumors?' Kyoya asked.

"There's a rumor going around that you and Kaoru are…together," the girl replied. "But I'm sorry if it isn't true!"

Kyoya chuckled, "Who said it wasn't true?"

Both twin's heads snapped up.

The girl brightened. "So it _is_ true?"

Setting his books on the desk Kyoya crouched down beside Kaoru's chair and kissed the younger boy's cheek. He sent the girl, who was gawking, a sideways glance. "Does that answer you question?"

"YES!" she squealed, before running off.

Hikaru looked up sharply, gripping his pencil hard enough to actually snap it in half. "Milord is going to have a heart attack if we start losing customers because of your little stunt.

Standing, Kyoya adjusted his tie, the light glinting off of his glasses as he turned his attention to the older twin. "If the issue should arise, I'll deal with Tamaki," he said, calmly. "But, knowing how excited the girls get over such things, I don't think it will be much of a problem. I mean...they love the two of you..."

"Four-eyed -!"

"So, did you need something?" Kaoru asked quickly, before his brother could start an argument.

"Tamaki was concerned the two of you would show up late again, so he sent me to get you."

"Well you can tell him -!"

Kaoru stomped on his twin's foot, under the table. "Tell the boss we don't need an escort. We'll be on time."

Kyoya smirked. "Right."

As the older student left, Kaoru turned to his brother with an annoyed expression. "He isn't as bad as you think, y'know."

"Nothing you say could possible change my mind," Hikaru stated, getting up and gathering his things.

"What if I -,"

"Nothing," the older started out of the room.

"Hikaru!"

"I said nothing!"

* * *

**I have...mixed feelings. And can you tell I had absolutely no idea how to end this? lol. Sorry, peeps!**

**Like I said, it's a gap filler...sorta paving the way for the other stories!**

**Review nicely?**

**Flames will only torch my computer and then I'll be forced to spend money on another...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, my Freaky Darlings!**

**This popped into my head and I decided to write it!**

**I have most of the collection pre-written, but this one just wouldn't leave me alone!**

**Hope you like!**

**(P.S. If you get the "Freaky Darlings" reference you are officially freaking awesome.)**

* * *

It wasn't an unusual occurrence for one of the servants, Yoshio, or one of his siblings, to witness Kyoya walking through the house followed by a much smaller boy. Really, if it wasn't Tamaki, it was Kaoru and everyone had pretty much grown accustom to both teens. So when Fuyumi walked into the kitchen to find the redhead sitting on the counter while Kyoya rustled through the refrigerator, she simple smiled, retrieved a package of crackers from the pantry, and proceeded through to the sitting room where a group of her friends were waiting.

No one was ever suspicious of the two, and were never uncomfortable with the closeness they seemed to share - not the closeness of he and Tamaki; this was a bit different, though no one could quite put their finger on why it was different.

But that quickly changed...

"Good morning," Kyoya greeted, sitting down for breakfast - er, well, it was more like lunch- still in his pajamas. It was Saturday, which, according to the schedule Fuyumi knew for a fact her brother kept laminated in his briefcase, meant he had a completely free day unless filled by some spur-of-the-moment outing with Tamaki.

"Good morning, Kyoya! Are you -? Oh...Kaoru."

Silently, the redhead took the seat beside Kyoya, straining to keep his eyes open. He reached up to rub one with his fist, and yawned like a Kitten. Fuyumi tried not to coo at how adorable the first-year was.

"Just us today?" Kyoya asked, looked back to the door as if expecting someone to come walking in.

Fuyumi nodded. "Father and the boys went to some sort of business lunch," she replied. "They won't be home until later. Apparently there's some company in -,"

Kyoya raised his hand to silence his sister. "Just a moment," he snapped his fingers in Kaoru's face a couple of times to wake him, "Kaoru, it's almost one, you got plenty of sleep."

"Sti' tirr'd."

Fuyumi giggled, but her amusement soon turned to shock when her brother did the same.

"Yes, well, you have to eat so I suggest you wake up."

Shooting the older boy an annoyed look, Kaoru pushed a piece of bread into his mouth. "Happy?"

"I'd be happier is you would swallow before speaking..."

Kaoru quickly chewed and swallowed, reaching for Kyoya's Orange juice.

To add to Fuyumi's surprise, the older teen simply began eating rice as if nothing was happening. Had Tamaki done that, the poor blonde would have lost his hand.

"Hey, Kyoya, can we go to the beach this weekend?"

Fuyumi mentally wondered how brave Kaoru really was. There was no way that Kyoya would -

"Sure. I'll have the car run us by your place so you can pick up some clothes."

Even Tamaki would have gotten a lecture about spending their free time frivolously when they could be studying or getting other more important things done.

"Kyoya, don't you have a project do on Monday?" Fuyumi asked, finally finding her voice - albeit a bit shaky.

The boy in question shrugged, taking a sip of his tea. "I can do it while we're at the beach."

Kaoru grinned. "I'll go get dressed, then."

As the redhead got up to leave, Fuyumi made note of the pajamas he was wearing.

"Kyoya?"

"Yes?"

"Is he wearing your clothes?"

Slowly, Kyoya's gaze lifted from his teacup to his sister, and an eyebrow quirked. "So?"

Fuyumi gawked. "You don't even let Tamaki do that!"

"Tamaki would be smart enough to remember clothes."

An irritated "I CAN HEAR YOU!" sounded from somewhere down the corridor. Kyoya smirked, sipping his tea calmly.

Rubbing her temples, the second youngest Otori sighed heavily. "Kyoya, please, please explain this situation to me," she pleaded, in a somewhat whiny tone. "Because it's making no sense at all."

Still unnervingly calm, the boy carefully set his teacup down, propping his elbows on the table and pressing his fingertips together. "Would you like the real answer?" he asked. "Or the answer least likely to cause you some sort of mental damage?"

"At this point, I don't really care."

Kyoya leaned back slightly to look out of the dinning room to make sure no one was around, before clearly his throat and looking at his sibling with a completely deadpan expression. "We're dating."

Fuyumi blinked once, twice; three times before leaning back heavily against the backrest of her seat. "Well..."

It was that moment Kaoru came striding into the room in the clothes he had worn the night before. "Ready when you are."

Kyoya looked to the younger boy, "Fifteen minutes?"

"You get ten."

"And if I refuse to take less than fifteen minutes...?"

Kaoru rolled his eyes with a scoff. "Because that's gonna happen..."

The sarcasm must have held some truth, because Kyoya stood, kissed the younger's cheek and left for his bedroom. Fuyumi watched the scene unfold with unmasked shock and interest. How could she not have noticed this before? Thinking back, there were so many hints! The way Kyoya softened whenever Kaoru was around, or how he would willingly do whatever the redhead asked - so many things should have been a dead giveaway, so why hadn't she noticed?

"Fuyumi?"

The young woman in question was pulled from her thoughts, and looked up to meet a pair of golden eyes watching her from across the table. "Um...y-yes, Kaoru?"

"I know he told you."

Fuyumi blushed. "Is that bad?" she asked, tentatively.

Kaoru smiled in a way that made the girl shiver. "That's not really something you need to worry about," he replied. "But, what you should worry about, is what will happen if you tell anyone else..."

Fuyumi's eyes widened. Was he threatening her? "I...I -!"

"Alright, let's go."

Expression instantly morphing, Kaoru got up and sauntered past his boyfriend. "Good talking to you, Fuyumi!" he called over his shoulder.

Fuyumi Otori learned an important lesson that day:

_Nothing is what it seems._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**REVIEW NICELY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a quick little early Valentine's Day chapter!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Kyoya, look what I found in my locker!" Tamaki cried, bouncing up and down with excitement as he stood before his best friend.

Kyoya glanced up. "Chocolate?"

Tamaki nodded. "Isn't it great? This just shows how much the girls all love me!"

"Yes, wonderful," Kyoya muttered, returning to his task of arranging his notebook and pencils neatly across his desk.

"Did you get any?"

"Yes."

Sitting down at his own desk, Tamaki turned around in his chair to face the other boy, eyes wide with wonder. "How many?"

"Six."

"Wow, that's amazing! Did Kaoru give you any?"

Kyoya looked up once again, quirking an eyebrow. "Why would he?" he asked.

Tamaki blinked. "Well...you're dating," he replied. "You're supposed to exchange gifts when you're dating."

"Now, Kaoru did not get me anything," Kyoya said with a sigh, leaning back in his chair. "And before you say anything, it is not important. He -,"

"Yes it is!" Tamaki insisted. "Kyoya, this is your first Valentine's day as a couple! You have to do something special!"

"Tamaki -,"

"No, Kyoya, don't tell me it isn't important! Because it is!"

"Tamaki -,"

"This is a huge day in your relationship! It's make it or break it time!"

"If you would -,"

"Today is the one day of the year you can throw your love around and no one can do anything about it! Today you can stand up in the middle of lunch and shout: 'I love you!' and people will clap and cheer, and Kaoru would blush and then you'd kiss, and -!"

"TAMAKI!

Pausing, the blonde looked at his friend. "Yes?"

Kyoya sighed heavily. "I've been trying to tell you," he said. "Kaoru didn't get me anything, because he is paying for dinner tonight."

"...Oh."

"And since you're going to ask...yes I did get him something. He should be receiving it soon..."

* * *

"Can anyone tell me what year the Great Wall of China was completed?"

The entire class seemed to groan in unison.

World History was one of Kaoru's least favorite classes, right after Math, even though he could pass with flying colors. Hikaru loved it, hanging onto every word and answering questions no one else even cared about let-alone knew the correct answer to.

A knock on the classroom door was a welcomed interruption. The door slid open and a petite woman with long black hair, and glasses, came walking in.

"May I help you, miss?" the teacher asked.

The woman smiled. "I have a delivery for one of your students," she replied. "I was instructed to deliver it directly to this room."

"Well...is it large?"

"Oh, not at all!"

"...bring it in."

The woman bowed before exiting the room. The students waiting expectantly for her return, and when she did re-emerge, she held a dozen Roses bundled together in sparkling gold paper, secured by a shimmering red ribbon.

"Who are they for?" a girl in the front row asked. It was obvious in her voice that she was hoping they were her's.

The woman looked down at the card. "Um...Hitachiin, Kaoru?"

Hikaru looked at his brother, who was now as red as his hair. "I'd ask who sent them, but I think we both know the answer to that..."

Kicking his twin under the table, Kaoru accepted the flowers. "Thanks," he mumbled, keeping his head down in an attempt to save himself anymore embarrassment.

As the woman left, the entire room turned to stare at the youngest Hitachiin, wide-eyed.

Kaoru shrunk low in his seat. "I'm going to kill him."

* * *

**HAPPY EARLY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review nicely?**

**Kiss, kiss!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you like this!**

* * *

Kaoru lay on his back on the clean, white sofa in Kyoya's room while said boy did homework. Yes Kaoru should have been doing work as well, but he had gotten bored quite quickly and decided to find something more entertaining. That "something" happen to be tossing an orange into the air and catching it repeatedly while humming lightly to himself. So what if his math didn't get done? He didn't need it until Monday, and it was only Saturday.

Kaoru listen to the sound of Kyoya's pencil scratching against the note book paper, and mentally devised various ways to snatch said notebook away from it's owner and set it on fire. Though he was sure there would be some sort of backlash for doing something like that...

"Shouldn't you be working?"

Catching the fruit, Kaoru glanced over to the table. "I got a page done."

"Only three more to go..."

Kaoru groaned, "I hate math, and it hates me!" he whined. "You've seen my test scores!"

Kyoya chuckled, before the two fell silent again.

"Hey, Kyoya?" Kaoru asked after a minute or so.

"Hmm?"

Rolling onto his stomach, the younger teen rested his head on the armrest and watched his boyfriend. "What do you think about Tamaki-senpei bringing a girl into the club?"

Kyoya looked up over the rim of his glasses in acknowledgment before looking back down. "If it means we get our money back, I don't really care..."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Kaoru sat up, crossing his legs. "I just wonder what it's going to do to the Club," he confessed. "I know Hikaru thinks she cute and so does the Boss...I hope it doesn't cause any problems."

"I'm sure everything will be perfectly fine," Kyoya reassured him, looking up just long enough to flash a smile. "Besides, we both know she'll end up with Tamaki."

"Excuse me?"

"It just makes the most sense."

"How do you figure?" Kaoru demanded, crossing his arms over his chest irritably.

With a sigh, Kyoya closed his notebook and finally lifted his head to fully address his boyfriend. "Well, it's obvious she likes him," he explained. "She's just too dense to understand the feelings. And if you ask me, Tamaki is the better looking of the two options."

Kaoru blinked. "Come again?"

"And he does speak fluent french, which is supposedly the language of love..."

"No, wait, go back...who's better looking?"

"Tamaki, obviously."

Eyes narrowed, Kaoru picked up a pillow and threw it as hard as he could, successfully hitting the older teen in the face. "Hikaru and I look exactly alike, you idiot!"

_Oh no._

"So what? You think Tamaki is better looking than _me_?!"

_It seems even Kyoya Otori can make stupid mistakes..._

"That isn't what I meant, Kaoru."

"You do think that!"

"I never said -,"

"You're so _stupid_!" Kaoru stood and started for the door.

Kyoya got up, catching the younger boy just before he could leave. "Kaoru, you know I didn't mean it like that," he insisted.

"But it's what you said!"

"No, I said he was better looking than Hikaru."

"WE'RE IDENTICAL TWINS, YOU MORON!"

Wincing ever so slightly, Kyoya sighed. "You should know by now that in my eyes you two look nothing alike."

Kaoru softened a bit, but still refused to look at the older teen.

"No one holds a candle to you, Kaoru, I promise."

"And if I asked who the best looking of our group is?" Kaoru asked, expectantly.

Kyoya smirked. "Undoubtedly...you," he replied.

A smile slipping across his lips. Kaoru turned to face his boyfriend, kissing him gently. "It's a good thing you're cute."

* * *

**Poor Kyoya...haha!**

**Well, I liked it! What about you?**

**Let me know nicely? :)**

**Thanks for reading, darlings!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

**So I was asked to please make a longer chapter, so I did some editing and I came up with this!**

**Not really sure how it came out, so remember to review!**

* * *

"Hey, everybody!" Honey greeted from Mori's shoulders as the two entered the room. "Tama-chan, Tama-chan! I brought lollipops!"

"Very good, Honey-senpei!" Tamaki praised. "Would you be so kind as to distribute them around each table?"

Haruhi watched from the sofa, as the small third-year quite literally bounced from table to table setting an even number of the candy at each. With a sigh, she crossed her legs and leaned against the armrest, observing each club member as they went about their tasks before opening.

Tamaki was in front of a mirror, primping and telling himself how good looking he was. Haruhi wondered briefly how long said mirror had been there and why she hadn't noticed it before - then again, objects, walls, and doors appearing out of nowhere wasn't really an unusual occurrence in Music Room Three.

Mori followed Honey silently, hanging on to ever word that slipped from the smaller boy's mouth. It had been a month since Haruhi joined the Host Club, and she had finally resigned herself to the fact that she would never completely understand the relationship those two had.

Next to enter her sights, were Hikaru and Kaoru. The twins were sitting on the sofa cross from Haruhi with their laptop, playing some sort of game. Though they seemed enthralled in what they were doing, watching a bit closer Haruhi noticed how Kaoru's eyes would flick upward toward the door every few seconds as if waiting for something.

That was when Haruhi noticed their Vice-President was still absent. It was rare for him not to be on time, and if he did happen to show up late it was only by two or three minutes - so far it had already been almost fifteen.

Just as a small bubble of concern began to form in the back of Haruhi's mind, the door opened as if on cue.

"Sorry I'm late," Kyoya said, striding into the room, laptop under one arm and briefcase in-hand.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere and latching onto his best friend. "Where have you been?!"

"If you must know, I was asked to assist one of the other students. Now get off."

Out of the corner of her eye, Haruhi could see Kaoru straighten ridgedly.

"Who were you 'assisting'?" though his voice was calm and even, Haruhi could just slightly make out a soft warning somewhere in the youngest twin's tone.

Kyoya smirked. "Jealous, Kaoru?"

"No," the younger teen replied, turning his attention back to the laptop. "Just curious."

"Mhmm..."

Haruhi looked between the two for a moment, before her own curiosity got the better of her. "Are you two dating?"

Hikaru's head snapped up. "Maybe they are, maybe they aren't."

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Yeah, so?"

"Wow, that's surprising."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

There was a just barely audible sigh from Kyoya as he shook his head, muttering something that sounded like: "I really wish you had worded that differently..."

"I don't mean it in a bad way," Haruhi clarified. "It's just that...you're so different."

"Kao-chan and Kyo-chan have been together since the Host Club started!" Honey said, bouncing up into the seat beside the girl. "They're so cu -,"

Suddenly, Tamaki's hand was clamped over the third-year's mouth. "You know we don't use the 'C' word when referring to anything involving Kyoya," he said, quickly.

Honey giggled as the hand was removed. "Oops, sorry."

"Look, everyone here at school already knows," Hikaru said. "And _our_ family knows, but Kyoya's father is much less tolerant of these sort of things, so whatever you see or hear never leaves the school grounds."

Haruhi's expression fell. "Who am I going to tell?"

"So, since we've been outed," Kaoru stood and crossed his arms, "who were you assisting?"

Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose. "Thank you, Haruhi..."

"Eh-heh...sorry."

Kaoru watched the older boy expectantly. "Well?"

"It isn't important who -,"

"Kyoya..."

"You wouldn't know who it was anyway, so there's no point."

"Answer the question."

"Kaoru -,"

With a heavy, overly dramatic sigh, the redhead dropped back to the sofa and propped his feet up on the table. "Ok."

The other five boys winced in unison.

Haruhi blinked. "What?"

"I said ok," Kaoru said, with a calm shrug. "It isn't important."

Kyoya sighed. "You're being ridiculous," he told his boyfriend.

Kaoru flashed a bright smile. "Really, it's no big deal. Promise."

"Uh-oh, Kyo-chan's in trouble!" Honey said, eyes wide as he clutched Ussa-chan to his chest.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this..."

Tamaki chuckled. "Should have just told him," he said. "Who was it, anyway?"

"I'd prefer not to say."

"So it is someone I know," Kaoru said, with a smug look.

Kyoya smirked. "I thought it wasn't a big deal?"

"It isn't..."

Haruhi snorted, trying to smother her laughter. "You two are like an old married couple," she said.

"Well, in any case, it's opening time," Tamaki pranced over to the door and unlocked it, "positions, gentlemen! And Haruhi..."

* * *

"Kaoru, are you and Kyoya really fighting?" one of the guests asked, as filled with concern.

The boy in question gave a small smile. "I wouldn't say fighting," he replied.

"It's just a little lover's spat," Hikaru added. "Though, poor Kaoru was almost in tears over the whole thing...he's so sensitive you know."

Kaoru looked at his brother, cheeks pink with faked embarrassment. "Hikaru, I am _not_ sensitive!" he looked away quickly, hugging himself tightly. "You're always so mean to me..."

"I'm sorry, Kaoru," Hikaru took his twin's face in his hands, "I suppose it's just my jealousy getting the better of me. Forgive me?"

"Of course, Hikaru. But you shouldn't be jealous, I'll always be yours..."

The girls shrieked, and a couple of them even fainted.

Kyoya's pencil ground harshly into his notebook and his jaw clenched, as he tried to ignore the twins and their ever present squealing fangirls. He hated when they did this - played up on whatever happened in he and Kaoru's relationship. It was irritating to say the least and made every girl in school look at him like some sort of emotionally abusive monster for days, which in turn caused his request rate to drop substantially.

"Plotting ways to kill them both?" Tamaki asked, appearing at his friend's side. "How many have you come up with so far?"

"Four," Kyoya replied, nonchalantly. "But asphyxiation is beginning to seem the most enjoyable..."

"You could always go say something," Tamaki suggested.

"And ruin what the girls have paid to see? No."

Tamaki laced his fingers behind his head. "Seems to me like they paid to see two boys show their love for each other..."

Eyebrow raised, Kyoya slowly turned to look at the blonde. "You're serious," it wasn't a question.

"As serious as I've ever been!"

"So not at all, then..."

"Kyoya!" Tamaki whined. "If you aren't going to do this for me or the girls, at least do it for Kaoru."

Grinding his teeth Kyoya sneaked a glance at his boyfriend, who was currently curled up on the sofa with his head on Hikaru's lap. The girls fawned over the youngest twin, as his lip quivered and tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

With a frustrated sigh, Kyoya snapped his notebook shut and handed it to Tamaki. "I'll be right back..."

Tamaki grinned triumphantly. It was rare for Kyoya to actually heed his advice.

"What do you want?" Hikaru asked, spotting the approaching Shadow King.

The girls all looked up, biting their lips and huddling close to one another in anticipation.

"Kaoru, a word?"

Light squeals and swoons escaped the guests.

Kaoru sat up, wiping his eyes lightly. "Why?" he asked, with a light sniffle.

Kyoya resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Hikaru wrapped an arm around his twin protectively. "Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of all of us."

The girls nodded, more out of excitement than agreement.

"Fine," Kyoya flashed a smile that seemed to scream: "The second this meeting is over, I'm going to murder you," before gently pulling Kaoru up from his brother's grip, and looking at him as he would one of the girls. "I apologize for upsetting you," he said.

Every girl in the room shrieked.

Kaoru ducked his head to keep from laughing. Once having regained his composure, he looked back up with a timid smile. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Kyoya took the younger boy's chin and tipped it up just a bit more, dropping his voice to an almost inaudible whisper, "don't drag this out..."

Kaoru chuckled. "I suppose I can forgive you."

Kyoya almost sighed with relief. He was about to step away, but was quickly caught.

"On one condition..."

_He can't possibly mean what I think he means..._

"Condition?"

Kaoru's smile turned mischievous. "An apology kiss?"

The guest all fell silent, while over in the corner the other Hosts were cracking up.

_I'll kill him._

Eyes narrowed ever so slightly, Kyoya pulled his boyfriend a bit closer. He heard the girls gasp, and his friends burst into another round of smothered laughter. They were all going to die extremely painful deaths when the meeting was over.

Leaning forward, Kyoya closed the distance between he and Kaoru, capturing the younger's lips softly. If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn he head Kaoru swoon along with the girls.

As they finally parted, Kaoru grinned. "You're forgiven."

Kyoya chuckled darkly. "You're very lucky there are so many people watching..."

Kaoru stuck out his tongue, "Poor sport."

Rolling his eyes as the redhead returned to the sofa, Kyoya went back to retrieve his notebook. He loomed over his best friend as the Club President laughed along with the others. He took his notebook forcefully, swiftly smacking Tamaki in the head with it.

"This is your fault..."

Tamaki tried to respond, but all that escaped him was more laughter.

* * *

**I'm on the fence with this one...hmmm.**

**Why do I enjoy putting Kyoya in the Hotseat so much? Lol. He's my favorite character and I constantly put him in the worst situations. I'm terrible.**

**Oh well! haha!**

**Review nicely!**

**Flames will be deleted.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**So, I'm sorry I haven't posted, I'm working and I haven't had any time to post! Bleh. I work monday through thursday and then Friday I'm so dead I sleep most of the day, Saturdays are usually the days I hang out with friends and family, and Sundays I have church so I'm packed 7 days a week :P I'll do my best to post AS SOON AS I HAVE TIME, PROMISE!**

**Also, a friend wrote this one for me and asked me to post it, so if you don't like it just know that I am not the one to blame...I just edited the grammar. It is really short, as well**

**Read, enjoy, review kindly?**

* * *

Kaoru didn't know how late it was, or if his boyfriend was even awake, but to be honest he didn't much care. As he pressed the send button, all that mattered was seeing the older boy as soon as possible. Getting out of bed cautiously, as to not wake his twin, Kaoru changed from his pajamas into whatever he could find that matched, smelled clean, and wasn't Hikaru's.

His phone buzzed suddenly, and he practically dove across the room to retrieve it before the vibration woke his brother.

_I'm on my way._

A million butterflies rushed through his stomach, and he grinned at the screen. Kaoru's grin widened and he chuckled softly as he checked the time. 4:30am was printed across the screen in bold white numbers - a time when normal people would be asleep.

Four-thirty in the morning and Kyoya was still willing to get up and come for the younger teen. Kaoru relished the feeling of being so special to the youngest Otori, that he would do the one thing he hated most just to please him. It made the twin feel so unbelievably lucky and wanted. No one had ever treated him the way Kyoya did; not even Hikaru could make the younger feel so safe, content, and cared for.

His phone vibrating pulled the redhead from his thoughts, and he retrieved the device from his pocket.

_Out front._

Quickly and quietly, Kaoru made his way out of the bedroom and down the hallway. The staircase creaked lightly against his weight as he went to the main floor. He pulled open the front door, cringing as the hinges squealed, and slipped out onto the front steps. He spotted Kyoya right away, leaning against the car; patiently waiting.

Kaoru could see the way the older student slumped a bit heavier than necessary against the car, as if it were hard to hold his own body weight - a dead give away that he was tired. He quickly made his way over to the taller boy, throwing his arms around his neck.

"What's wrong?" Kyoya asked, wrapping his arms around the small frame.

"I'm sorry," Kaoru said, laying his head against his boyfriend's chest. "I just…I needed you."

Concerned, though he would never show it, Kyoya tightened his hold. "What is it, Kaoru?"

"I need to tell you something…I couldn't wait."

Kyoya remained silent, waiting.

Kaoru lifted his head, looking the older teen in the eye. "I love you."

"You love me?" Kyoya asked, a smirk slipping across his lips. "Or are you in love with me? There's quite a difference."

Kaoru grinned, stretching up to pressed a kiss to his love's lips. As they parted, they locked eyes again and Kaoru chuckled lightly. "In love with you. Definitely in love."

Kyoya smiled, "That's good. Because, as it happens, I'm in love with you as well."

If he hadn't known better, Kaoru could have sworn he was dreaming.

* * *

**So it's incredibly short, but I guess it's sort of...sweet?**

**Once again, I DID NOT WRITE THIS.**

**Thanks for reading, Darlings!**


End file.
